The Perils of an FY Authoress
by ASHERBOB
Summary: Title says it all... Happy ending!!
1. Default Chapter

This is based on a true story. When I say based, it means it remotely relates to the truth. REMOTELY. Anywho, this is how my Saturday night felt, with a few exaggerations, but hey, it's fun anyway.  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing!! Not FY, not Playstation, not DDR, not Pepsi, not even my computer!! Happy?  
  
The Perils of an FY Authoress  
  
Tasuki walked into the nearest bar he could find, HARD. He fell down quickly and moaned loudly.  
  
Suddenly Tasuki and all of his surroundings disappeared, and all that was left was a white void.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!" the authoress moaned. She slammed her head into the keyboard several times. "Nothing is any good!!!"  
  
She sat, staring at the bright white (compared to the darkness of the room she was in) glow of the computer, at the little blinking line that was waiting to prance across the screen as she pressed on the keys.  
  
"I must not be sleep deprived enough," she thought. She glanced over at the clock, which read 11:15.  
  
She put an away message up and went into the basement and turned on her Playstation. She played a couple of rounds of DDR, and walked back upstairs into the computer room.  
  
The Seiryuu Seishi appeared, Miboshi holding a dance pad... Then ask quickly as they appeared, they were gone.  
  
In their place soon stood Chiriko in a little girls outfit at the zoo. He too was quickly gone.  
  
She went through this process a few more times until she received a phone call.  
  
She glanced at the clock, and wondered who would be calling at five of midnight.  
  
Picking up the phone, she said, "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Tomoko!!! Stop messing with my characters heads!!" the voice yelled.  
  
"NANI?!" Tomoko cried. "Who is this??"  
  
"Watase Yuu desu," the voice on the other line said more calmly.  
  
Tomoko almost felt her heart stop from shock. *OH GODS!!!! Watase-sama is calling ME!!!! At my HOUSE!!!!* she thought.  
  
"My characters are complaining to me, especially Tasuki and Chiriko." Miss Watase said.  
  
"Y-yes, ma'am." Tomoko stammered.  
  
"You can torture them all you want, but don't mess with their heads." Miss Watase said. "They give ME a headache!"  
  
Tomoko giggled at the combination of Tasuki's reaction to the first comment and Watase-sama's last comment. "I'll take them off your hands for a while," she suggested.  
  
"Would you?" Miss Watase asked. "I'll send them right over!"  
  
"Hai!!" Tomoko grinned. "I'll take good care of them Miss Watase!! Arigato gozaimasu!!"  
  
The now ecstatic, but not yet sleep deprived girl ran through the hallway screaming like a family that just found out that they won the lottery.  
  
When she finally calmed down, she pulled a dark sheet over her head, and walked into the shrine that she built for caffeine. She lit the candles, and ripped off the head of an old Barbie doll and watched it melt. That was her sacrifice, so that she could receive some caffeine to write a decent story so that her newly earned friends would like her.  
  
Just then, her soda god enlightened her to the fact that there was some Pepsi Twist downstairs.  
  
The girl praised Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu, and Byakko, and ran downstairs for the first bit of caffeine that she'd had in a very long time.  
  
Just as she was about to start writing, she heard the doorbell. Knowing that it was the FY characters, she bounded down the stairs, dragged them inside, and as she typed the words on her computer, she watched as her story came to life.  
  
Yay!!! That was the best gift ever!!! Now the seishi are temporarily mine, and I can do to them whatever I want!!!!! By the way, I know that first line was derived from an extremely corny joke, so don't flame, please!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. I wasn't really planning to write another chapter to this story, but then everyone wanted more, and I guess I couldn't just disappoint them! So here's chapter 2. A special gift to some of my reviewers. ^_^  
  
Perils of an FY Authoress  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tomoko had just finished typing up her story when the doorbell rang. She raised an eyebrow, and was a little upset, because she wanted to spend some quality alone time with the characters. Then she ran down the stairs to the door.  
  
Looking through the peephole, she gasped. She saw her friend KoKourin at the door. With her was Taira, the purple-haired Nuriko otaku.  
  
The raven haired girl opened the door, fully aware that it was well past 1:30 a.m.  
  
"Konban wa Tomoko-chan!" the two girls chorused cherrfully. "Sooo.. where are they??"  
  
Tomoko, who had finally gotten sleep deprived enough to write a story, but couldn't think straight, asked, "Wha?? Who?"  
  
Her friends looked at her as if she were stupid.  
  
Still not getting the point, she raised an eyebrow.  
  
Finally, disgusted, Taira shouted, "Where's Nuriko?!?!"  
  
"Ohh!!" Tomoko said, coming to a realization. "Come with me."  
  
Tomoko led the two girls up the stairs, and into the small computer room where all the characters huddled.  
  
The two guests eyes lit up, and Taira launched herself at Nuriko, while KoK did the same towards Amiboshi. Both reached their targets after trampling over at least five characters each.  
  
Tomoko was about to make her way towards KoK and Amiboshi, when the doorbell rang again. She turned around and walked the now very familiar path (sure it's her house, but it's too familiar for only having lived in it for a very short period of time).  
  
This time, the door hid Tomoko's friend Maze.  
  
Right when Tomoko opened the door, Maze jumped in and screamed, "NO DAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Then, hearing the clamor above, she ran right where she wanted to be.  
  
That left Tomoko dizzy, from the noise, and all alone. And just as she had turned around to trudge upstairs again, the evil doorbell rang, again.  
  
When she opened the door, she saw another one of her friends, Stariko, and she had a big burlap sack over her right shoulder.  
  
"Hello there," she grinned at the very tired girl.  
  
Tomoko smiled back a little, "Could you do me a favor? Can you round up everybody and bring them down here?"  
  
"Can I have Tasuki?" Stariko replied quickly.  
  
"... For now..." Tomoko replied slowly.  
  
Stariko's eyes lit up. "Wow!!"  
  
Now the group was downstairs, in the living room, so that Tomoko could have quick access to the door, but still hang out with her friends.  
  
Taira was firmly attached to Nuriko's left arm, while Maze and Chichiri were deeply absorbed in their conversation that consisted nothing but the words 'no da.' They sounded like they could've been Pokémon called Noda. Tomoko and KoK were attached to both sides of Amiboshi, careful not to squish the poor guy.  
  
Stariko hadn't quite gotten a hold of her bishonen yet. She had chased him through the house twice, and had set various traps to contain him.  
  
Just as the Tasuki hunt had begun to get interesting, the blasted doorbell rang again.  
  
Tomoko groaned, realizing that she had to get up, and she'd most likely miss the climax of the chase.  
  
"Don't worry Tomoko-chan! I'll tell you all about it when you get back, if you'd like," KoK smiled.  
  
As the girl had gotten to the door, the person behind it decided to ring the doorbell 50 times.  
  
Tomoko opened the door to reveal another friend, Arcanine.  
  
"Yo Tomoko!" Arcanine greeted her, but having lost her hearing from the doorbell, she couldn't hear.  
  
Thinking that Tomoko was just being rude, she walked into the living room with everyone else.  
  
Tomoko also walked into the room, and saw that Stariko had caught her Tasuki. She had made her attack when he was thrown off guard by Arc's string of doorbell rings.  
  
Finally, around 5 o' clock in the morning, everyone decided that they were tired.  
  
Tomoko, the hostess, not wanting to detach herself from Amiboshi, again, dragged herself, Amiboshi, and KoK to the special closet that stuff magically appears out of.  
  
All three returned with several sleeping bags each.  
  
The sleeping bags all laid out took up the entire first floor. Taira was next to Nuriko, whose other side was occupied by Stariko. Stariko had handcuffed herself to Tasuki, so he was next to her. Across the room was the Tomoko, Amiboshi, KoK formation. In the hallways were the remaining Suzaku seishi, save Chichiri. In the den slept Arcanine next to Suboshi, and Maze next to the last Suzaku. The rest of the floorspace of that room was taken up by the Seiryuu seishi. The dining room was filled with the mikos, and the real world (no not the stupid MTV show people, but like Miaka's world!) characters. And finally the Genbu and Byakko seishi spread out in the kitchen and the laundry room.  
  
That morning, er rather afternoon, they all woke up, and had some food. But soon all of Tomoko's friends had to leave since they had actually snuck out of their homes in the first place, but promised frequent visits... not to Tomoko, but to the seishi. KoK actually wouldn't leave until Tomoko promised her shared Amiboshi time.  
  
Finally, Tomoko had some time alone with her new seishi friends, who were scared out of their wits from the epic of the night before.  
  
The end.  
  
How did you like it? I had a SLEEPOVER!!! YAY!!! An impromptu sleepover, but a sleepover nonetheless. Reivew! See, if you review, you get a special place in my heart... and perhaps in my stories!! ^_^ 


End file.
